The Gate of Fairy Tail
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: After the incident on Tenrojima Island, a tragedy happens, something nobody can believe. When they arrive back at Fairy Tail, depressed and beaten, they see no silver linging on any of the clouds. But, thanks to Loke, there seems to be some hope after all... until death and destruction occurs all throughout Fiore, and Fairy Tail has the only key to stop it...
1. Chapter 1

**I (allysonntcerawrs) do not own Fairy Tail… I don't…**

**Hiro Mashima does… just saying…**

**I don't own any of the characters, spells (except the new ones Lucy has), or thought the characters may or may not possibly have during the duration of the story. **

**I am also not entitled to the characteristics in which Grey loses his shirt, Natsu's a pyro, Erza's a monster, and everyone else in the guild is just crazy.**

**That all being said, I do own this story because as it comes completely from my brain… **

**I hope you enjoy this story because I spent a long time working on it…**

**So, without further ado, enjoy 'The Gate of Fairy Tail'!**

* * *

Located on Tenrojima Island, we find that the mages of Fairy Tail, who were rudely interrupted from their S-Class Exam, by none other by the fearsome dragon Acnologia, they all gather around in a circle, holding each other's hands, waiting, watching, and fearing, of what would happen to them next.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Holding hands with Natsu and Grey, and can't help but feel utterly useless. I can stop this; I can make everything better, so why am I just standing here? Fear, maybe? I'm pretty sure that's a big part of it. Shock…? Yes, I mean, there's a dragon standing in front of us, preparing to attack. Regret? Possibly, I mean, if I do stop this, will I like the outcome?

As my gaze shifts to every person standing here holding hands, I sigh. Where did we go wrong? Why must this happen to us? Is life this cruel?

No, Lucy, get a hold of yourself. Stop being the useless mage you are, and protect the ones you love…

Letting my hands drop Grey's and Natsu's, I walk to the middle of the circle, gaining sounds of confusion from everyone around me.

"Lucy… what are you doing?" Natsu says trying to grab my hand.

Sighing, I pull out Horologium's key… you can do this Lucy.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!" I chant.

With a puff of golden smoke, Horologium appears beside me. "Horologium, take everyone, and get out of here" I say to him.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Loki says taking a step forward.

The wind picks up around me, and ruffles my hair, causing it to shield my eyes. Shooting my hand up in the air, I chant "Celestial Shield!" causing a golden dome to protect everyone inside. "Horologium, take them away… now!" I say to him.

"Lucy!" Natsu says walking towards me.

Acnologia, not taking any more time to attack us, shoots a black beam of light towards my shield.

"Horologium" I scream at him.

"Yes Miss Lucy" Horologium says walking towards the group of people.

"Lucy, we're not just going to leave you here!" Natsu screams at me, as I cause the wind to pick up around me, causing my hair and clothes to be blown around in the wind.

"Lucy, what are you doing, please, stop!" Loki screams at me, practically begging.

Turning my head to face them slightly, I can see that Horologium changed his shape, and is stuffing the people inside of his clock like body. The door of his body now closed, everyone bangs on the glass, trying to get out.

"Go Horologium, take them back to Magnolia, I can handle myself" I tell him, turning my attention fully towards the black dragon in front of me.

"But, Lucy what -" he starts.

"Horologium, please, I can hold them off, please, take them somewhere safe…" I beg him.

"Yes Miss Lucy, anything for you…" Horologium says disappearing with a puff of smoke.

Putting my full attention on Acnologia, I bring up my other hand. "Celestial Golden Beams" I chant, and as my shield disappears, yellow beams of light shoot from my hand, causing Acnologia to roar in pain.

After a few minutes of me shooting Acnologia, and his roars that could make anyone go deaf, he falls to the ground. Smiling slightly, I take a step forward, but I fall to my knees panting. "What? How could I be this tired?" I say confused.

Suddenly, there's a pain in my stomach. Confused, I look down to see that a red splotch has stained my shirt. "When did this happen?" I say confused.

"I took the liberty of doing that, I mean, you could have killed my dragon…" a voice says behind me.

"Zeref…" I mumble.

"I apologize, Miss Heartfilia, I can't have you kill my dragon, how else will I destroy the world? Yes, demons may be powerful, but my dragon, Acnologia, he's stronger than them…" Zeref says walking towards me.

Crouching down in front of me, he smirks. "What kind of a wizard are you? To be defeated by a little scratch?"

"Shut up, I stopped your dragon, didn't I?" I say smirking back at him.

This seems to tick him off, because he stands up suddenly, and raises his hand to me.

"This is where you die, Miss Heartfilia"

A black light comes out of his hand, but I quickly put up a Celestial Shield around me. "Why do you refuse to die?" he booms.

"I refuse to die by the hands of someone like you…" I sneer standing up from my kneeling position.

Growling, Zeref sends more powerful beams of black light towards me, cracking my shield.

"Look who's all high and mighty now?" Zeref laughs.

As one of his black beams shoots straight through my shield and through my stomach, I shout a soundless scream. Tears roll down my face as I sink down to my knees again. "I just checked on my dragon… you killed him Lucy Heartfilia… you severed our link… I don't know how, but you killed my dragon, and now, you're going to die" Zeref says darkly.

Shooting more lack beams of light towards me, I fall to my side, and I notice my breathing being slowed. My vision gets blurry… no, no, no, no! I blink once, twice, three times, but each time, the world gets more and more unclear.

I can taste a metallic liquid in my mouth, is this really the end for me.

I shiver… did it get colder?

I can feel my body go limp, I keep trying to move, but nothing works. I try to scream, but it only comes out as gurgles.

I give up… I did my best, and my best was all I could do. I stopped Acnologia, I stopped Zeref… I know I'm dying… I did all I could.

Closing my eyes, I feel my body being lift up from the ground, but I can't open my eyes, I'm too far gone.

_Goodbye Fairy Tail, goodbye Dad, goodbye family, friends… Goodbye Natsu…_

**Natsu's POV**

As Horologium stuff me into his body, I land on top of Grey.

"Get off me Flame Brain" Grey mumbles pushing me off.

Scrambling to get up, I try to run to Lucy, but I slam into something invisible. Pounding on it, I shout Lucy's name, but it's no use, she can't hear me. What is she doing? Why isn't she here?

I feel a warm liquid run down my face… am I crying? I didn't notice…

"Lucy!" I shout one more time, but in a blink of an eye, we're in front of the guild.

Once Horologium dumps us all out of his body, he disappears with a puff of smoke. Sinking to my knees I scream out. We just left her there… we just left Lucy… all by herself… with that dragon…

It seems that everyone does the same, because I hear multiple shouts and cries from behind me, especially from Loki, who seems to be taking it worse than anyone.

"Damn it! I just left her there! I'm her Celestial Spirit; I'm supposed to protect her, not the other way around! Lucy! Why's you do that! I could have helped you!" Loki screams punching the ground creating small craters in the ground. Turning my attention to him, I crouch down and place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Loki…" I say hoarsely.

"N-no, it's not… I – I couldn't protect her… I'm pathetic…" Loki says his tears streaming down his face.

"We all could have protected her… Grey and me, we could've held her back, but what she did was her decision…" I say my tears falling more vigorously.

As I still try to comfort Loki, his body starts to glimmer, and disappear. Stepping back in shock, I ask "Loki, you're glowing, what's happening?"

Looking down at his body, he screams more in pain and agony, and his tears fall more rapidly. "Lucy!" he screams out banging his head on the ground, along with his fist.

"Loki, what's happening?!" we all scream at him.

"Lucy's gone!" he screams between sobs.

"What?" I ask sinking to my knees.

Disappearing more rapidly, he says "Lucy's dead… she sacrificed herself so we could live…" Loki says hoarsely.

"What… Lucy can't be gone… there's no way… she – she wouldn't just leave…" I mumble.

I can hear everyone's sobs grow louder as they heard the news… no… she… I – I can't believe this… I won't believe this…

I look up to Loki, but I see that he's no longer there, and a golden key lies where he once was.

"No…" I mumble.

**Loki's POV**

_I'm so sorry Lucy… I couldn't protect you… you just sent me away… you just sent all of us away… why did you do that?! I don't die! I could've protected you, sent you away while I saved everyone… not you! Why Lucy, why?!_

Appearing back in the Spirit world, I see all the horrified looks of all of Lucy's Spirits.

"The brat's not gone… right?" Aquarius asks as tears fall down her face.

Dropping to my knees and placing my head in my hands, my body starts to shake furiously.

"Leo, is the Princess okay? We can't get to her, what happened?" Virgo asks crouching down beside me.

"She's gone…" I say hoarsely.

"What?" all of them ask confused.

"Lucy sacrificed her life to save everyone, by shipping us all away inside Horologium, even me… I don't know why. I tried to get back to her, but she wouldn't let me…"

"Oh, Leo…" Aries says hugging me. "I'm sorry…"

"Old friend" A voice booms beside me.

"The Celestial Spirit King… what are you doing here?" I ask him trying to wipe my eyes.

"I need you to take this to Fairy Tail…" the King says handing me a pure white key.

"Why, they don't have a Celestial mage anymore… Lucy, she –she's gone…" I mumble.

Smiling down at me, he hands me the key. "Go Leo, you need to spend time with them. Tell them that only the master of the guild and a few people he selects can handle this key, but he must choose them before he requests this Spirit's help…"

"We have a new Spirit?" I ask taking the key.

"Yes, now go" he says making me disappear with a puff of smoke, and re-appear beside the master in his office.

"Oh, Loki, what are you going here?" the master asks glumly.

"Master, the Celestial Spirit King told me to give you this key, and it will only work for you and a select few people… but you must choose them before you make a contact with this Spirit…" I mumble handing him the pure white key.

"How about Gildarts, Team Natsu, along with Wendy and Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and me" the master says looking at the white key, which glows a little in his hand.

"What do I do?" he asks me confused.

"You just say 'I call upon the in the Celestial World, I beckon you to my side, open the gate!' and they should appear" I mumble sitting down in a chair.

"Do you know who they are?" the master says raising an eyebrow.

"No… that's why I'm staying here…" I say.

Nodding his head, the master looks down at the key. "I call upon thee in the Celestial World, I beckon you to my side, open the gate!" he chants.

With a blinding light, a figure appears in front of the master. They have long blonde hair, and large brown eyes. They're wearing a white dress that stops at their knees, but has long flowing sleeves. Black heeled boots stop at her knees, and black gloves rest on her hands.

Closing her right hand, she places it on her heart, and the other behind her back, bending down, she says "You summoned me, Master?"

"Lu-Lucy?" the master says wide-eyed.

"Lucy!" I say shooting up from the chair I'm sitting on, making it crash to the floor.

Turing towards me, her eyes widen. "Loki?"

"Lucy!" I scream running up to her and enveloping her into a hug. "Oh my God, you're a Celestial Spirit now? How? What happened? This is amazing! Now we can spend time with each other" I say swinging her around.

"Loki, release…" she commands me.

Blushing slightly, I put her down, but I stare at her in shock… I sense immense power from her… more than me, and I'm the leader of the Zodiacs!

Turning towards the master, she says "As my master, I will explain to you a few things. I am available whenever you need me, but the only way to summon me is to chant 'Open, Gate of Fairy Tail, Lucy!' and I will appear. Still having my guild mark means that anyone from Fairy Tail, that you listed before you summoned me, will be able to summon me. Only people from this guild will be able to touch my key, but if someone else does, then, there's going to be a lot of trouble…" Lucy says.

Still staring at her in shock, a smile finds its way onto my face; I can't believe she's a celestial Spirit now! This is amazing!

Turning to me, Lucy smiles and says "Being a Celestial Wizard and now a Spirit, that still means your keys belong to me… so, during a battle, I will still have my keys and be able to summon you. Loki, please pass this on to the others. Your keys will always and forever belong to me… but I will not treat you any different… we are equals, we are family, and we are friends."

Smiling, I nod. We will get to stay with Lucy forever; this will make everyone happy, even Aquarius. I know it seems like she doesn't like Lucy that much, but deep down, we can all tell that she loves Lucy very, very much.

Not wanting to disappear yet, I hang by Lucy.

We both watch master walk out of his office, and call Gildarts, Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Mira into his office.

"Yeah Gramps, what is it?" they all asks sounding depressed.

With a puff of smoke, Lucy disappears; master must have closed her gate…

All sitting down in chairs around the room, they all look seriously depressed.

"I have some news…" the master starts.

"What is it?" Erza asks.

"Loki brought me something very important. And only those in this room, excluding Loki, can use it…" Master says as a smile creeps onto his face.

"What?" Wendy asks.

"Open, Gate of Fairy Tail, Lucy!" the master chants.

With a blinding light, Lucy appears in front of everyone. "You summoned me, Masters?" she asks bowing down.

"Lucy?!" they all exclaim in shock.

Standing up straight, she smiles at them. "Hello masters!"

"Lucy!" they all scream tackling her to the ground.

Helping Lucy escape, she stands up beside me.

"Masters, will you please stop tackling air, I must share some information with you…" Lucy says.

All looking up at Lucy, the quickly nod their heads.

"Masters, as your new Celestial Key that only the select few of you can use, you must know that you must take care of this key. I am more powerful than all the Zodiacs combined, so it is crucial that no one else from another guild puts their hands on me. Only you may use my key. Masters, you must take turns handling my key. None of you can keep me from the others. That being said, I will, unfortunately, have to use some of your magic to come and aid you, but, if one of you has my key, and another desperately needs help, I will use my own magic to come and aid you. It will be a pleasure working with you!" Lucy says smiling.

All nodding their heads, they look up at Lucy in awe, even Gildarts, who tackles her into a hug.

"Gildarts, release…" Lucy mumbles as she's squished into Gildarts' chest.

"Lucy, come, we must celebrate!" the master says dragging Lucy out of the room.

Cheers can be heard from the guild, as I smack my head… this is going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Loke's POV**

"Oh… Lucy!" I call out running towards her, only to be stopped by a crowd of people surrounding her, and bombarding her with questions.

Groaning, I disappear with a puff of smoke, and re-appear beside Lucy on a bar stool.

Jumping in surprise, she looks over to me, her blonde hair framing her perfect, beautiful face.

"Oh, Loke, hello, I'm glad we will be working together again…" she says smiling at me.

The crowd around us slowly disappears, only to find that the cause is from the master, who looks at Lucy and me.

"Can I see you both in my office?" he asks.

"Of course master, I have to ask you a question anyways…" I say walking behind him.

Lucy, catching up to us, nudges my shoulder. "What am I supposed to do?" she asks slightly whispering.

"What do you mean?" I ask raising an eyebrow, still following the master.

"I mean, how am I supposed to act? These people are my friends… but they're also my masters and I have to obey them and their commands… How do you do it Loke?"

Laughing, I shake my head at my master's confusion. "Lucy, you just be yourself. Yeah, it's going to be difficult at first, but you'll get used to it, and if you need any help, your knight in shining armor is at your service" I say winking at her.

Blushing slightly, we follow the master into his office, where we sit down in the chairs.

"First of all, Lucy, I'd like to welcome you back to the guild…"

"Thank you master" she says nodding her head gratefully.

"But, that being said, I would like to apologize in advance for any trouble we might put you through…" he says sheepishly.

"Master, it's quite alright, I am here to serve you in anyway…" Lucy says with a smile on her face.

Watching her in awe, I think about how great of a Celestial Spirit she is and will become… Reformed, kind, protective, determined, compassionate, supporting, sweet… adorable…

Snapping back into reality, I look at the confused master and Lucy, who both have their eyebrows raised.

"You alright Loke, you zoned out there for a minute…" the master says worriedly.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine… I do have a question though…" I say to him.

"Well, what is it my child, spit it out…" the master says gesturing for me to continue.

"Well, when you were naming off the people Lucy could help, why didn't you mention Laxus or the Thunder God Tribe…? I mean, he's your grandson, and his team…" I say.

Sighing, the master looks up at Lucy. "It was a spur of the moment, and I wasn't thinking clearly. But, now that you mention it, Lucy, would you mind helping them out? I know we've already made the contract, but could you?" he asks hopeful.

Lucy, closing her eyes, and taking on a face of pure concentration, her body starts to glow a pure white colour. Smiling, she opens her eyes. "Yes master, I am able to help them out as well…"

"Oh good… now that you say that will you be able to help them out now, I recently got an emergency communication from them asking for our help."

"Master, will this be my first job serving you?" Lucy asks standing up from the chair.

"Yes, I hate to ask this of you Lucy, but do you mind?"

"I can never turn down a request from a master; therefore, I will gladly aid them in a time of need."

Sticking out her hand to me, she smiles. "Coming, Loke?"

Taking a hold of her hand, I smile as well. "Let's go!" I cheer.

Disappearing in a blinding light, we appear beside Laxus.

**Laxus' POV**

The Thunder God Tribe and I took an S-Class quest thinking we could handle it, well mostly I thought we could handle it.

Looking towards our make-shift battle field, I see that Freed, Bix, and Ever are struggling to keep up with the giant demons in front of them, and surrounding them.

Damn it, I sent that request for help to Gramps and hour ago… where is he?

Suddenly, in the darkened battlefield, a blinding light appears beside me, two figures emerging from it.

One of them, a girl, with long blonde hair, that looks absolutely stunning bows down to me. Where did she come from?

Shifting my gaze to the next figure, I notice it's a guy in a suit with wild, orange hair. Loke…?

"You summoned us, Master?" the girl asks still bowing down.

Summoned them… what?

"Laxus, she means 'did you ask for help'?" Loke looks at me stupidly.

"Oh, yeah, but why are you here? Who's the chick?" I ask not paying attention to the area surrounding me. Little did I know that a demon was heading straight for me; the girl, looking up immediately, passes by me with great speed, leaving me confused as to what was going on…

"Celestial Shield!" she chants.

Suddenly, a shield appears around the three of us, Freed, Bix, and Ever. Inside the golden shield of light, I poke it with my finger, only to be zapped by it.

"What is your command master? Shall I finish this for you?" The girl asks.

"Uh… okay?" I say slightly confused.

Nodding her head, the girl walks out of the shield and faces the demons.

"Hey chick, are you crazy? You're going to be killed!" I scream trying to exit the shield, only to be zapped again, falling to the ground.

Loke, laughing beside me, helps me up. "Don't underestimate her…"

Turning my attention to the girl, she seems slightly familiar… I just can't place my finger on it… she smelled like someone I knew though… Vanilla and strawberries…

Looking over to his teammates, he sees the pure and utter shock written on their faces as this small girl stands unafraid of these demons that had given them such a hard time before.

The girl, he notices, makes the wind pick up from around her, causing some of the earth to crack underneath her feet.

She begins to chant something I've only heard once…

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine,

O Tetrabiblos…

I am ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the Heaven…

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**

All of our eyes widen in shock as each of the demons falls to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke… the little girl… is that powerful?!

Loke, notice my eyes popping out of my head chuckles, and as the shield disappears, I run towards the little girl.

"Master, was that to your liking?" she asks turning around to face me. She looks like someone I know…

"Laxus who is this girl…?" Freed asks slowly reaching for his sword.

Scratching the back of my neck, I look at him nervously. "I honestly don't know…"

"She's a spirit" Bix says slowly.

"She is?! How can you tell?" Ever asks surprised.

"I don't know, but I sense something about her… like with Loke…" Bix says gesturing to him.

"Seriously guys, it's only been a day and you've forgotten her?" Loke practically screams at us.

"What do you mean? Is she a member of the guild?" Freed asks curiously.

"Idiots, that's Lucy!" Loke screams.

"Lucy?" I ask in disbelief.

The girl, who was focused on something before, turns to me bowing. "Yes master?"

"Master?!" everyone says freaked out.

"But how, you –you died!" I scream.

"Oh, no, I didn't die; I was taken to the Spirit World and made into a Spirit. The master told me who my key belonged to, and who I should protect in times of need. He summoned me and told me to aid you in your time of need. What is your next request master? I must stay with you and the Thunder God Tribe until I am summoned by one of my other masters." Lucy says smiling.

"So you belong to me?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yes. You, the master, the Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu, Gildarts, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Mira may summon me at will, but the master, must always have my key, for he is the one it was given to" Lucy explains.

"So, we just give you a command and you must do it?" Bix asks with a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

Lucy, hands folded, turns to Bixlow with a smile. "For the time being, no, I must only obey Laxus for he is my current master. When one of you three need me, you will be my new master until someone else needs me. That being said, I can also use my own magic to go aid others if they are in a more serious situation, but during the time you are my master, I can appear at free will" Lucy explains.

Turning to me again, she smiles. "So, what is your nest command master?"

"Uh, please, don't call me master… its really weird" I mumble.

"But, I must call you something, what should it be?" Lucy asks wide eyed.

"Just Laxus is fine" I say giving her a quick nod.

Bowing down, she says "Thanks you Laxus, if you want me to start calling you by another name, tell me immediately."

Nodding my head, I look towards my team who seems confused, shocked, and scared of what Lucy can do.

Shrugging it off, I look around me. We're pretty far from the town… Lucy said she had to obey me right… well, maybe she can take us back to the town.

"Uh, hey Lucy, you mind taking us back to the town? It's pretty far" I mumble.

"Of course Laxus, your wish is my command" Lucy says bowing down. Standing up straight again, she hold out her hands. We all look at her confused, except for Loke who holds onto one of her hands, and taking one of Ever's. Suddenly realizing what to do, we all take each other's hands. Lucy, chanting something incoherent, we suddenly appear right in front of the clients house, whose door opens quickly in surprise. All of us, gaining confused looks from bystanders, we walk into the client's house who tells us to sit down.

Looking around the room again, I see Lucy is standing behind me with her hands gracefully folded in front of her, while Loke smiles and stares at her in awe.

"Did you do it?" he asks me.

"Nope" I reply nonchalantly.

"What, but the request clearly says that you must defeat the demons!" The man exclaims jumping up from one of the couches.

"You didn't let Laxus finish…" Freed says.

"We didn't do it…" Bix says.

"She did" I say pointing behind me to Lucy.

"That girl; she did it? How? Aren't you the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail?" the man questions.

"Nah, not anymore… we've been surpassed. We had to ask for help and blondie here came and rescued us. So, we won't be taking your reward" I say standing up from my couch, Lucy quickly following behind me.

The man, gabbing Lucy's arm, forces her to halt, gaining shocked looks from all of us.

"Miss, please, take the reward, it's the least I could do…"

Lucy, smiling, turns to look at the man. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lucy says "Kind sir, I would like to thank you for the offer, but I do not need your reward. What I did was completely out of free will, and you should not have to pay for my generosity. As a Fairy Tail mage, I thank you for your offer, and I am happy to give peace to this village, that is reward enough. Keep your money, and spend it on something useful."

The man, smiling, pulls Lucy in for a hug. "Thank you Miss… I am forever in your debt!"

"It is no problem… and that is not needed. You should not live your life trying to please others. I was glad to help; you do not have to be in my favour, for I will never accept it."

Smiling, the man lets go of Lucy. Nodding her head, she turns to us and sees the look of pure shock and confusion written across all of our faces, except for Loke's who seems proud of Lucy.

Walking out of the house with us in tow, Lucy looks out to the setting sun.

"Laxus, do you wish to go back? It must be quick, for I sense someone in need of help" Lucy says as I walk up beside her.

"Nah thanks though, for your help and everything today blondie. I'm glad you not dead, I don't think I could take another minute of the old man blubbering. He was a mess…" I mumble.

"It was no problem Laxus… whenever you need help, call out 'Open, Gate of Fairy Tail, Lucy' or just my name when you need help. I will come." Lucy says smiling. Patting my arm, she walks over to Loke. Whispering something I can't hear, they both nod their heads.

"Have a safe trip home, and don't forget to call when you're in need of help."

And with a blinding light, they leave in in the town, in front of the hotel, which is pretty far from the client's house. Did she teleport us here?

Chuckling and shaking my head, I go over the event of the day as I walk up the stairs to my hotel room.

If it hadn't been for Lucy, you know, not being dead and all, I don't think we would've survived. I'm glad she's not dead and all… the guild wouldn't be the same without her.

**Erza's POV**

Natsu, being the idiot he is, stole another S-Class quest, causing Grey and I to track him down.

Once we did find him, we were ambushed by three different dark guilds, demanding that we hand over the key. Confused as to what he meant, Natsu just started beating them up. Sighing, Grey and I watched Natsu take everyone down, destroy a couple buildings, set the forest on fire, and cause the village to go into an uproar.

When we calmed everyone down, we thought it was all over, we thought that we could just go home, but no, everything that could happen to us, happens to us…

A giant fire demon, made out of Natsu's fire, jumps out from the forest, easily reaching a hundred feet tall.

Quickly re-equipping into my Flame Empress Armor, Grey, Natsu, and I, along with a little help from Happy, beat the demon up, causing it to fall to the ground. Thinking it was over, we all started to walk away, but the burning, acidy, roar from the now enraged demon, caused us to stop dead in our tracks. Turning around slowly, we see that the demon has stood up and is now running after us in the deserted village.

Trying to attack it again, and all fail, we lie on the ground, weak and tired. All shifting our heads to look at each other, we slowly nod.

"Open, Gate of Fairy Tail, Lucy!" we chant.

With a blinding light, Lucy appears before us. "You summoned me, masters?" she asks bowing down.

"Lucy…" I say weakly.

"Master…?" Lucy looks up and sees us all lying on the ground.

I can see rage flash through her eyes, as she looks at each of us. "Who did this?" she booms.

"Demon, Lucy, watch out, it's behind you…" grey says slowly pointing up.

Turning around, Lucy concentrates her magic to her hands and crouches down.

"What is your command, masters?" Lucy says in a dark tone.

"Destroy it Lucy…" Natsu says. "You're the only one that can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Natsu's POV**

Trying to get up off the ground, I say to Lucy "Lucy, I can help you, just, please, don't do this by yourself… let me help you"

Dropping to the ground again, due to my weakness, I hear the soft chuckling of Lucy as she lights her hands with her magic.

"Do you know how painful it is? To see you fight for me, to cry for me, when we both know I don't have much to give? Natsu, Grey, master, let me help you… let me fight for you, let me cry for you, and let me be the one you need to rely on. For once, let me protect you, because right now, I'm the only one that can…" Lucy says as she runs towards the demon and full speed.

"Lucy!" I call out, struggling to stand, only to be held down by Loke.

"Natsu, she can handle herself. She was given this job by Erza, her current master, which she must carry out… you can't help her…" Loke says softly.

"I have to though! It's not fair for her to do this herself!" I say to him still trying to stand.

Loke, punching me in the stomach, causes me to fall back to the ground. "Do you not have any faith in her?" he sneers.

"Of course I have faith in her! I just – I'm just not used to not protecting her…" I mumble.

"Natsu, you just have to trust her…" Loke says.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

Turning our attention back to Lucy, I see that she's doing awesome… she's landing powerful hits. Landing gracefully on her feet, she raises a hand and chants "Celestial Golden Beams!"

Beams of light shoot from Lucy's hand, making parts of the demon disappear into thin air.

"Celestial Explosions" Lucy chants sending more and more powerful beams of light towards the monster.

With a blinding flash, the sounds of explosions and roars fill the air.

Once the light and dust dies down, we see Lucy slightly panting and the demon untouched.

Growling, Lucy crouches down again.

"Little girl, what makes you think your magic can defeat my demon, let alone protect anyone?" a man in black asks Lucy.

Stepping into the light of the setting sun, we all see that he has long grey hair, and piercing blue eyes. A long black cape rests on his shoulders; his arms are covered in black tattoos. He stands tall, confident even, as he struts over to our location.

"What's the point of magic then, if I can't protect my friends?" Lucy sneers at the man.

"You know, I can just destroy my own demon, and kill your friends…"

Lucy's face writes itself with shock; her once calm demeanor turns frantic.

"Unless, you tell me the location of the Savior Key…" the man sneers.

The Savior Key… what is that? Does it help save people? I'm confused…

Looking over to Lucy, she clutches her stomach and laughs really, really hard. What's funny? I don't get it.

"You want the Saviour Key? Well, you're looking at it" Loke says to the man.

"Where is it?" the man booms. "I don't see any powerful Spirits here… All I see are three weak mages, a girl in a dress, a man in a suit, and a cat…"

"I am the Savior Key" Lucy says bowing down at the man. "Can I know your intentions with me?"

"You… you are the Savior Key?" the man says freaking out.

Dropping to the ground, he places his hands in front of him and keeps saying "I am not worthy, I am not worthy!"

Looking at Lucy, she has an amused look on her face.

Shifting her attention to us, she mouths 'run'. Nodding our heads, Erza, Grey, Happy, and I stumble towards an abandoned building while Loke and Lucy do who knows what. Peeking out of one of the boarded up windows, we see Lucy was over to the man, trying to look intimidating and scary. All stifling a laugh, we keep focus on Lucy.

**Loke's POV**

As I watch Lucy try to look intimidating, I can help but try and stifle a laugh… she looks cut when she's trying to be scary.

Putting a finger up to her lips, she shushes me. Nodding my head, I put a hand over my mouth.

"State your business" Lucy commands the man in front of her.

"Oh Great Savior Key… I request your assistance in completing a goal I have always dreamt of…"

Lucy looks over to me, but I simply shrug my shoulders. She mouths the word 'help'. Sighing, I walk up in front of the man.

"Human man, you dare request the help of the Goddess Lucy?! You should be ashamed! The Goddess Lucy does no such favours for men who attack her comrades… be gone, and never return to the city, for you will be cursed in doing so! The Goddess Lucy of the Savior Key will give you one day to leave this town! Be gone!" I say to the poor unsuspecting guy.

Nodding his head frantically, he gets up to his feet and runs away, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

Once he's gone, Lucy and I burst into laughter.

"That was so fun!" she laughs clutching her stomach.

"I haven't done that in a while! His face though, he seemed so scared!" I laugh along with Lucy.

"I feel bad for him…" Lucy tries to say seriously, but end up on the floor laughing.

Joining her, we roll around in the dirt laughing like maniacs.

"Lucy, that was so cool!" Natsu says running up to us.

"Agreed, you handled that well, Lucy" Erza compliments.

"Natsu, Grey, and master, Loke did all the work, I just stood there… you should give compliments to him" Lucy says standing up brushing the dirt off of her dress.

Joining Lucy, I stand beside her, getting the dirt out of her hair. Looking up at me with surprised eyes, I just smile.

In the moonlight, I see Lucy slightly blush under my gaze. My heart flutters a bit… what am I feeling? Why am I like this? As an immortal being, why have I never felt this way before?

Lucy, turning to Erza, Grey, and Natsu, bows down. "Is there anything else you need master?" Lucy asks Erza.

"No, Lucy… and drop the whole 'Master' act. Please, just call me Erza, or Goddess…" Erza says smiling.

"Of course Goddess…" Lucy says bowing.

"Yeah Luce, when I'm your master, just call me Natsu, okay?" Natsu says giving Lucy a thumbs up.

"Same here Lucy, just call me Grey… none of that 'master' business… it's weird" Grey says to Lucy patting her shoulder.

Nodding her head, Lucy looks at Erza. "If there is no further need of my services, I will return back to the guild. I will see you all the next time you need my assistance…" Lucy says smiling.

Nodding their heads, Lucy takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it lightly, causing me to blush a little. Disappearing with a blinding light, we appear beside master who's sitting on the bar counter, drinking. I guess the sudden appearance of Lucy and I startle him because he falls off the counter. Lucy, freaking out, rushes to his side, helping him up. "I apologize master, please, forgive me!" Lucy exclaims.

"Oh, Lucy, Loke, it's just you. I'm sorry, I apologize. You just startled me, that's all… did you need something?"

"No, I'm sorry… I just wanted to inform you that Loke and I will be travelling back to the Spirit World. Don't forget to call me!" Lucy says helping the master to his feet.

"Alright Lucy, see you soon!" The master says forcing her gate closed, me following suit.

Appearing in the Spirit World, Lucy is nowhere to be seen. Looking around frantically, I can't find her anywhere.

Virgo and Aquarius appearing bedside me; grab me by both the arms. "What's going on?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer.

Both giggling, they flash me away to Cancer. "What would you like your hair style to be today – ebi?" he asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

Virgo pushing me into a chair tackles me, forcing a white suit onto my body. Looking down, I scream… my suit, my precious suit!

"Oh hush up Leo, this is for the best!" Aries says appearing beside me.

"Aries, what's going on!" I say trying to get some information.

"Ah, ah, ah, I can't tell you Leo… it's a surprise!" Aries squeals.

Cancer, coming at me with his scissors, fixes up my hair, while I sit in a chair and pout.

"Cut it out Leo, you'll scare her away…" Aquarius mumbles.

"Scare who away? What's going on?" I ask frantically as Aries and Virgo grab both of my arms and drag me out of the room, down multiple hallways, and then finally stopping at a set of double doors, where Capricorn stands.

Walking up to him, I stand beside him. "Do you remember how to ballroom dance, Leo?" he asks.

"Yes… why?" I ask skeptically.

"No reason…" he chuckles. Looking down at a watch on his wrist, he smiles and disappears with a puff of smoke… Okay, now I'm suspicious… what's going on?

**Lucy's POV**

When I arrive in the Spirit World, I'm whisked away by Gemini, Scorpio, and Lyra, to an empty room where they fix up my hair, get me into a dress, and put make up on me. I'm surprised Scorpio knows how to do this…

"Can I ask what's going on?" I ask while I look at myself in a mirror, smiling at my reflection.

"Aw, Lucy, you look so cute!" Lyra says squishing me into a hug.

"I agree you clean up well Lucy" Scorpio says giving me thumbs up.

Looking into the mirror, I see that my dress is similar to the one Virgo gave me on Tenroujima Island; it's all white except for the blue aspects on the sides. Instead of the ruffles on the dress skirt, it's smooth and it reaches the ground. It's strapless, but it has sleeves starting on my forearms, tied with a blue ribbon. On my neck is a blue ribbon as well. My normally straight hair is curled and reaches past my shoulders.

Smiling at my Spirits, I thank them for their work, although I have no idea what's going on.

Sighing, Capricorn appears by my side, startling me a little bit.

"Are you ready Miss Lucy?" Capricorn asks offering me his arm.

Taking a hold of it, I ask "for what exactly?"

Laughing, we disappear from the room and reappear at a set of double doors. Capricorn, disappearing again, and leaving me alone with the instructions to not leave my spot, I look at the double doors curiously, wondering what all this is about.

Reaching my hand out, the doors open slowly, causing me to retract my hand, and stare curiously at them. As they open, I see a man in a white suit look around frantically, but as soon as he sees me, he stops and his mouth drops to the floor, as a light blush appears on his cheeks.

Loke…?

Stepping forward a bit and tilting my head, I notice he looks different than normal…

I watch as he takes slow, steady steps towards me, a smile appearing on his face.

Soon, he's in front of me, and he's bending down and holding out his hand, asking for a dance. Blushing, I take a hold of his hand. When we touch, a light appears around our hands, and wind appearing out of nowhere blows our hair and clothes around. Looking to Loke for an explanation, he just stares at me, at our hands and then back at me, a huge smile appearing on his face. Spinning me around, he puts me down only when we reach the center of the ballroom.

**Celestial Spirit King's POV**

Did my eyes deceive me? No, it couldn't be possible… That light appearing as soon as Lucy and Leo touched… that hasn't happened in a thousand years… could it be… could it be that they are the new Prince and Princess of the Celestial World? My successors…?

Smiling down at the two of them, I hadn't realized the giant smile on Leo's face as he and Lucy dance around to the music, looking graceful, and happy.

Turning to look at Lucy's Spirits, they all have warm smiles on their faces, even Aquarius, who may seems like she doesn't like Lucy that much, is crying tears of joy as she watches her master and her friend look more than happy.

Sighing, I look down to the happy couple… I should talk to them when they're done dancing… but I don't want to interrupt my old friends.

I'll let them enjoy their time together and let the love for each other grow more as time progresses.

It's all just a matter of time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Loki's POV**

As soon as Capricorn leaves me at the door telling me not to move, I get irritated and flash inside the room.

I appear in a large ballroom, since when did we have this? I've never been in here…

Looking around, I notice it's completely empty, until I hear voices calling my name.

"Leo!" I look up to see Lucy's Celestial Spirits wave frantically at me, including Pisces and Libra.

Waving slowly and awkwardly at them, I notice Lucy's not there… where could she be? Did she go on a mission without me? Would she just leave me like that? No, she wouldn't… right?

Looking around the room frantically, trying to look for Lucy, the door on the other side of the room slowly opens, showing a girl with long blonde hair. My jaw immediately drops, she looks beautiful. She's wearing an all-white except for the blue aspects on the sides. The dress skirt is smooth and it reaches the ground. It's strapless, but it has sleeves starting on her forearms, tied with a blue ribbon. On her neck is a blue ribbon as well. Her hair is curled and it reaches past her shoulders.

Does she know where Lucy is? Stepping forward a little bit, I see that she's staring at me, and is blushing a little.

No, she's – she's Lucy, taking more steps towards her, a smile grows on my face… She's stunning, beautiful, is that what everyone was so worked up about?

I feel something flutter inside of me and I suddenly feel extremely happy. When I reach Lucy, I bow down and extend my hand to her, asking her to dace. When she nods, and places her hand onto mine, a yellow light appears on our hands and a sudden gust of wind ruffles out hair and clothes… no… that's impossible.

Looking at Lucy, our hands, and back at Lucy again, a giant smile appears on my face. Picking her up by her waist, I twirl her around and around until we reach the center of the ballroom, I place one of my hands on her waist, and the other in one of my hands. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she nervously looks up at me and I'm lost in her large brown eyes.

(**a/n I suggest you play this song while they dance… starting now… watch?v=4k9-nqVwmXw**)

Waiting for the music to start, we both just look at each other and blush. When that light went off in our hands, it means that we were destined to be with each other… that meant that we will rule the skies together.

Then the music starts to play, being sung beautifully by Lyra…

I know I flirt with Lucy all the time, but now; it's different, because I know we're meant to be, because I know I fully love her.

Looking Lucy in the eyes, I smile. Slowly moving with her across the dance floor, we move together as one, our eyes never leaving each other. Pulling her closer to me, I look at her beautifulness, never had I felt this way before. I liked Aries, and I never thought I could be happier, but Aries understands the rules of the Celestial World. If one of us is to fall in love and become the next rulers, we become linked, no matter what Zodiacs we are, not matter what Spirits we are. Scorpio and Aquarius are an example, and now there's me and Lucy. Lucy may not get it at first, but I will be with her every step of the way… her knight in shining armor. I will protect her, support her, and be there for her. I love Lucy… I have never realized it before, but I honestly truly love her… I will always love her, it dawns on me now that I've actually loved her since she saved me all those years ago… she protected me, and could have lost her life, but she did it protect her friend… to protect her guild mate… to protect me….

We complement each other, we protect each other, we joke with each other, and I'm the one she calls when she needs someone to take care of her…

Spinning around, our smiles grow bigger and bigger. Still moving together as one, we shift closer together, using all the space we have around the ballroom, moving skillfully, gracefully, softly, our body's one, our spirits one, our hearts one… I think Lucy realizes this too, because she blushes softly, earning a chuckle from me and a shake of the head.

The lights around the room go from blue, to green, to pink, to purple, to red, to yellow, to orange, and then back to blue, repeating over and over again, making the dull white room before dance with various colours and illuminating Lucy's soft delicate face. Fireworks go off in the room as they explode in various colours, shapes, and sizes, some even spelling out our names, and congratulations, which Lucy and I don't notice because we're still lost in each other's eyes.

Lifting her up and spinning her around, my eyes never leave hers, they grow wide in realization, but they soon relax and show joy. Putting her back down, I never lose my smile, and we hear the cheers and hoots of the rest of the spirits. Lifting Lucy up again, she places her hands on my shoulders, and then let's go as I spin her around, laughing. A laugh I haven't heard in a long time.

Entranced in my thought, I don't notice anyone else in the room, it's just Lucy and I… and that's the way I want it to be. I don't notice that Scorpio and Aquarius join Lucy and me dancing, along with Capricorn and Virgo, who are happily dancing beside us. I may have seen Virgo crack a smile, but it must be my imagination because my full attention is on Lucy.

Her large brown orbs, her full lips, the look of pure excitement on her face. Lucy… who would have thought we would become so close? I was so afraid of her before, when I lost Karin, I never thought I could be with another Celestial Wizard, let alone another celestial Spirit, but here she is… standing in the lights of the ballroom, glowing radiantly, and enjoying herself thoroughly. Lucy… Lucy is so brave, so courageous, so kind, sweet, caring, adventurous, she can find the light in people no one else can, and slightly annoying, but that is why we all love her, why I fell in love with her, and why I'm still loving her.

Spinning her around still, I start to laugh too, completely enjoying this time together. Putting Lucy back on the floor, we spin again, and finally stop, still staring into each other's eyes.

The cheers and claps of the Celestial Spirits surround us as Lucy and I walk away, still holding onto each other's hands.

Leading her outside to the balcony, near the ballroom that I spotted when we were dancing, we sit together on a stone bench.

"Lucy I -" I say the same time ass Lucy says "Loke I -"

Laughing nervously, we both look at each other. "That was a lot of fun" she whispers.

"It was… I enjoyed that very much" I say smiling at her.

"Loke… I wanted to ask, what did that light mean when we touched each other's hands?" Lucy asks raising an eyebrow.

"I can answer that" The Spirit King says walking out of the ballroom to meet Lucy and me. "That, my children, meant that you two are now connected spiritually, physically, emotionally, and mentally. That also meant that you are the new Princess and Prince of the Celestial Spirit World, who will rule after me once I retire…" he says nodding his head at us.

"What do you mean connect us?" Lucy asks curiously.

"It means that due to the stars, they have chosen the two of you to be paired together, soul mates, we could say…" the Spirit King says chuckling.

"Loke, you mean…"

"Yes, Lucy, I love you… I love you so, so, much…" I whisper in her ear.

I watch her eyes widen in shock and then turns her face to me. She abruptly stands up and rushes out from the balcony, through the ballroom. Getting up and chasing after her, I'm stopped by Scorpio, Taurus, Sagittarius, and Aquarius.

"What did you do to her?" Aquarius says giving me an evil look.

"Nothing, please, step out of the way… I have to get to her…" I say struggling to get by them.

"No way… You hurt Lucy…" Taurus says.

"No I didn't, please, I have to talk to her" I say trying to push through Sagittarius and Scorpio.

"Let him go…" The Celestial Spirit King says walking into the ballroom. Sharing looks with each other, they step aside letting me run past them after Lucy.

"Lucy!" I call out hoping she's around here somewhere...

Running down the hallways my white suit disappearing and changing into my normal one, my shoes slam against the tiles floor of the King's Castle.

"Lucy!" I call out again as I round one of the corners, leading me to an area which splits two different ways.

"Shit…" I mumble.

I then hear a faint sob… Lucy… where is she?

Growling, I try to focus on her sound. "Lucy!" I call out.

I hear a faint gasp and shuffling, then footsteps slamming against the tiles.

"Lucy, where are you? Please, can we talk?" I shout racing after the sound of the direction of footsteps.

When I hear nothing but loud hyperventilating, and sobs, I run towards it, to see Lucy no longer in her gown, but in her regular Spirit outfit, her knees pulled up to her chin and her hand raking through her hair.

"Lucy…" I murmur crouching down to her eye level.

Not paying attention to me, I touch her cheek. "Talk to me…"

Lucy won't look at me and continues to hyperventilate while tears stream down his face.

"Why?" she chokes out between sobs.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why is this happening? I feel weird… I feel too happy… and it feels like there's something inside of me that desperately wants to come out… I feel tired and yet so energetic, and so worried and scared. Loke, what's happening?" Lucy says looking at me with wide eyes.

My heart pains to see her like this…

"Ow…" Lucy mumbles clutching her heart.

So the Spirit King wasn't lying about us being connected spiritually, physically, emotionally, and mentally… This must be so hard for her.

"Lucy, look at me… everything's going to be okay. I'm right here for you…" I say patting her head.

"What you said… was it true?" Lucy looks up at me wide soft, welcoming eyes.

"Lucy… everything I say to you is the truth. I love you so much… I have since you saved me so many years ago, and I have only loved you more each and every day that passed. Lucy, it pains my heart not to be able to express this to you… Every time I see you in pain, it makes me cry, wanting to be by your side every minute of every day to protect you."

"You – you mean it?" Lucy looks up at me.

"I mean it…" I whisper.

Leaning my face closer to hers, her breath fans on my face, leaning in closer and closer, our lips almost touch.

"Leo, Princess, the King wishes to speak with the two of you…" Virgo says interrupting us.

Groaning as Lucy giggles; we get up and follow Virgo to the throne room. Taking her hand in mine, she stiffens slightly, but then relaxes into my hold, making me smile in achievement.

As we enter the throne room, I see all of Lucy's Spirits lined up on each side of the King. Virgo, taking her place up by the King, leaves Lucy and me to walk up to him.

"Leo and Lucy… as being connected by an inseparable bond, that only the true Prince and Princess of the Celestial World possess, do you accept the duty of this responsibility?" the King asks us.

Lucy and I, looking at each other, blush slightly, but slowly nod our heads.

"Leo, as the Celestial Spirit Prince, will you serve the Spirits until you find a successor? Will you protect your friends and family? Will you protect the world? Will you protect your Princess?" the King asks me.

Nodding my head, I say "I will" with as much confidence as I can muster.

"Lucy, as the Celestial Spirit Princess, will you serve the Spirits until you find a successor? Will you protect your friends and family? Will you protect the world? Will you protect your Prince?" the King asks Lucy.

Looking at me, Lucy smiles softly. "I will" she says confidently.

We both look up at the Spirit King who chucks happily.

"Then, daughter and son of the Heavenly Stars, I grant you the powers of the celestial Kingdom. These powers will be added onto your own. But, seeing as Lucy is not a Zodiac, and is slightly more powerful, you must always be with her Leo, always be on mission with her, always help protect her friends, and always love her…" the King says to us.

Nodding my head, I notice Lucy starting to disappear, along with myself.

Smiling, we appear beside the master in his office, with a grim look on his face.

"Master, you summoned us?" Lucy says bowing down.

"Yes, in the three months you have been gone, we have received word that a powerful dark force has been attacking the light guilds of Fiore. We've sent Gildarts and a few others to check it out, but they haven't returned. Please… can you help us?" The master asks.

I notice his glassy eyes and tired looking face. Looking to Lucy, she nods her head.

"Master, you need not ask us for help. Your wish is my command and I will gladly serve you" Lucy says smiling, although through our connection, I can tell she's devastated and hurting inside.

Nodding with Lucy, we disappear from the guild, and appear beside Gildarts who's tied up and badly beaten with magic cancelling ropes wrapped around him. Looking around, I notice Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, team Natsu, and Mira are all knocked out on the floor. Lucy gasps and covers her mouth as tears roll down her face.

"Lucy" I murmur gripping her shoulders. "We have to help them… put away all weakness and focus on the mission at hand…" Nodding her head, she wipes her eyes and looks around.

"I'm not too sure where we are… but, we should focus on untying the others and waking them up" Lucy says walking over towards Gildarts.

As she unties him, I walk over to the others. I hear a sharp intake of breath, and a gasp.

**Gildarts' POV**

I remember going after Natsu and the others to find this so called 'Dark Force', but instead in a blink of an eye, I was captured and thrown into a cell along with the people I was supposed to find.

Then, the rest was blackness…

I felt my magic and energy being drained, but then, nothing… total blackness.

The only time I felt anything seemed like years from where I was first captured. I take in a sharp breath and open my eyes to see Lucy smiling at me.

"Hello Master… please remain quiet we must get you to safety so then Loke and I can protect you…" Lucy says to me.

Nodding my head, I look over to Loke who's untying and waking up the others.

Trying to stand up, Lucy supporting my weight and walks me over to the others.

Looking a Loke, he and Lucy share a look and nod. Taking the still sleeping people's hands, Lucy and Loke concentrate on something important, but all of a sudden, the door hidden in the wall bursts open revealing three men who are very surprised to see Lucy and Loke.

One of them, pulling out a knife, attempts to throw it at me, but Lucy reaches out her hand and catches the knife in midair, giving the culprit a murderous glare.

_Loke, please, take the others to the guild; I will meet you there once I'm finished. _Lucy says to us telepathically_. _

Loke, looking completely torn, nods his head and makes us disappear with a flash of light, the last words Lucy said still ringing through my head. "Anyone that tries to hurt my master will be punished…"

Shivering at the thought, we appear beside a very distraught master Makarov.

"Hey Master" I say nonchalantly.

"You guys are okay!" he says looking at me and the others with eyes expressed with pure joy, until he notices someone isn't here…

"Where's Lucy?" the master asks nervously.

"She stayed behind" Loke says punching a wall.

"I should be there; I should be there to protect her! Why the hell am I not there?" He yells lighting his fists with his magic and punching through the stone walls.

Suddenly, Loke falls to the ground clutching his stomache.

"Whoa, Loke, what happened?" I ask kneeling next to him.

**Loke's POV**

I feel a pain in my stomach… oh no… Lucy.

_Loke… _Lucy says to me telepathically.

_Lucy?! Where are you, are you okay?! _I ask frantically.

_I'm running out of time, I hope that I can save you somehow… if I – if I had the powers, I'd save the world, and we could be together… I know what I stayed here to do, and I didn't come to loose, so I'll fight…. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down… But Loke, I know you're going to feel pain… but please, bear with it…_

_Lucy, what's happening? Why can't I get to you?_

_Loke, stay there…_

_Can't you see, we're meant to be, so let me come, and stay by your side… don't keep me waiting here, while you stay there and suffer! _I yell at her telepathically.

_Loke, please, just deal with this for a bit…_

_All you really need is right in front of you, this whole time…. And I- I have those powers, so please, let me help you… you're mine Lucy… You're mine… so please, let me come and help you… _ I beg tears running down my face, not only from not being able to help Lucy, and the immense pain in my stomach.

_Loke, just – just trust me on this… okay…_

_I trust you Lucy… I just – it just hurts to sit here and not be able to help you…_

_Loke – _

_I love you Lucy, so be okay… _

_I love you too Loke, I just have to deal with these guys, and I'll be home soon…_

_Promise…?_

_I – I promise…_

_You sound unsure…_

_Loke… _she warns.

_Lucy, what's happening…?_

_Don't worry; I'll be home soon… I'll see you in a bit… I promise…_

I sigh and sit up against the stone wall, looking at the worried faces of the master and Gildarts.

"So, I talked to Lucy…" I murmured.

"Is she okay?" they both ask.

"She's fine… Lucy's a tough girl… she can handle herself, but I swear, if I don't see her in the next two hours, I'm going to her and there's going to be some serious ass kicking" I say darkly.

"O-okay" they both say nervously.

Hurry Lucy… it hurts when you're not here…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(btw, the spell Loke and the Celestial King use, is completely from my head… I made it up)**

**Lucy's POV**

After telling everyone to leave, I'm stuck in this room with three men, who don't seem very happy that I got the others out of here.

Looking around in the damp, dark, and gloomy cell room, I turn my full attention to these men.

The first one is very, very tall, and in the darkened room his silver hair and piercing blue eyes shine through the darkness. This man, holding multiple knives, and holding a sword on his back, sneers at me. He must be a holder wizard where he uses his magic in his weapons.

The second man, who's very, very short, probably only reaching my waist to his full height, has short green hair and gloomy red eyes. This man is holding multiple cards… is he a card wizard? Like Cana?

The last man is my height, I can see he's wearing a suit, and has short orange hair, he reminds me of Loke… Loke, I hope he's okay…

I should talk to him.

_Loke… _I say to him telepathically.

_Lucy?! Where are you, are you okay?! _ He asks frantically.

The first man, throwing a whole bunch of knives at me, growls as I dodge them all.

_I'm running out of time, I hope that I can save you somehow… if I – if I had the powers, I'd save the world, and we could be together… I know what I stayed here to do, and I didn't come to loose, so I'll fight…. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down… _

A knife manages to scratch my stomach and I drop to one of my knees. _But Loke, I know you're going to feel pain… but please, bear with it…_

_Lucy, what's happening? Why can't I get to you?_

_Loke, stay there…_

_Can't you see, we're meant to be, so let me come, and stay by your side… don't keep me waiting here, while you stay there and suffer! _He yells at me.

_Loke, please, just deal with this for a bit…_

_All you really need is right in front of you, this whole time…. And I- I have those powers, so please, let me help you… you're mine Lucy… You're mine… so please, let me come and help you… _ I can hear the pain and sadness in his voice… Oh, Loke…

_Loke, just – just trust me on this… okay…_

_I trust you Lucy… I just – it just hurts to sit here and not be able to help you…_

_Loke – _I start.

_I love you Lucy, so be okay… _

_I love you too Loke, I just have to deal with these guys, and I'll be home soon…_

_Promise…?_

_I – I promise…_

_You sound unsure…_

_Loke… _I warn as all the men run forward and attack me with spells. Putting up a shield around me, I breathe in heavily.

_Lucy, what's happening…?_

_Don't worry; I'll be home soon… I'll see you in a bit… I promise…_

Ending the telepathic conversation, I stand up, and make my shield disappear.

"Oh, haven't had enough?"

Now I'm angry…

I run forward and punch the guy in the face, really hard, causing him to crumple to the floor.

Turning to the next guy, I don't care what magic he uses, kicking his feet out from under him, and making him fall to the floor.

I raise one of my hands up to the sky, and another to the last man, chanting "Celestial Golden Beams" making him crumble to the floor as well.

Sighing, I try to step forward, but just crumble to my knees. Looking to the side of my white dress, I see that it's stained with blood… I guess I'm not fully a Spirit yet…

Shuffling to the wall, I slide down it, and let my head hang as I pant and gasp for air.

Sticking my hand out in front of me, I chant "Celestial Cage"

With a blinding white light illuminating the room, I place cages on the three men, causing them to lay there motionless… trapped…

Sighing, I close my eyes and let my head hang, only to be lifted up by a soft, gentle, loving hand. Refusing to open my eyes or move my body or listen, I just want to keep my eyes closed and sleep.

That took more out of me than expected…

**Loke's POV**

"It's been two hours!" I scream pacing around the mater's office.

"Loke, you're getting worked up over nothing… I'm sure she's fine…" the master says taking another sip of his beer.

"Gramps" Natsu says running into the master's office.

"Oh, Natsu, glad to see you're awake" the master says.

"Yeah, how did we get here anyways?" Natsu says taking a seat.

"Lucy and Loke…" master says simply.

"Ugh! That's it, I'm going!" I scream disappearing in a bright light.

I haven't been able to communicate with her, and now I'm just really worried. I feel a lot of pain from my side… so that's making me even more afraid of what I'll find.

Appearing in the dark room, I look around. The three men are trapped by cages…? Did Lucy do this?

Looking around, I don't see Lucy anywhere… but I hear a soft breathing, softer than the three men in the room.

"Lucy" I whisper.

Walking around a bit, I see a figure sitting with their back on the wall, a hand placed on their side.

Stepping forward, I use my magic to light up the room, showing that Lucy is sitting there, holding her side, breathing softly. Walking forward and crouching down to her eye level, I see that they're closed, almost wanting not to open.

Reaching my hand towards her side, I move her own hand away, to reveal blood… and lots of it. Is she not a full Spirit yet?

"Shit…" I mumble running a hand through my hair.

Looking back down at Lucy, I reach my hand out and touch the side of her face… she's cold. Damn it!

"Lucy" I whisper her name.

"It's me, Loke, I'm here… I'm here Lucy…"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… Why didn't you summon me? I'm your Spirit, your Prince; I belong to you and should always stay by your side…" I whisper to her.

Moving one arm under her leg and another supporting her back, I gently stand up.

Teleporting to the Spirit World, I can feel Lucy's heartbeat getting slower.

Starting to get worried, I scream for Virgo, who appears by my side.

"Leo, what happened to the Princess?" Virgo says standing beside me.

"I'm not sure… can you help her Virgo?"

"Yes, I can, but we have to take her to the Spirit King first…"

Nodding my head, I run beside Virgo with Lucy in my arms… why does everything happen to her? She sacrifices so much, and all I can do is stand there and watch…

Walking into the throne room, I see the King pacing with a worried expression on his face… He's smaller… why is he smaller; he's my height… what's going on?

"Virgo… why is he small?" I whisper to her.

"The King must turn Lucy into a full Spirit, but because Lucy is human, King had to become human too… he has the same powers, but he just looks different… and is smaller…" Virgo explains.

Looking at the King, I see that he could easily be nineteen in the human world.

Looking towards Lucy and I, he stares at Lucy, his expression going frantic. "Quickly, bring her here" he states running over to a stone table. When did that get here?

The King, in his human form, has short brown hair that convers his eyebrows, and soft grey eyes. He's as tall as me, and looks somewhat the same, although, he isn't wearing a suit… The King, wearing jeans and a button down white shirt, helps me lie Lucy down on the table.

"I'm glad you got to her when you did, Leo…" the King mumbles, which voice sounding smoother, and carefree, despite the situation.

"What can I do to help?" I ask.

"I need you to help me transfer some of your Spirit Magic into Lucy… don't worry, you'll get it all back, but in order for Lucy to become a full Spirit, she needs to be given a certain spell only you and I have…"

"You don't mean…" I start.

Giving me a look, I step back in surprise. "No, we –we can't do that to her…"

"This is the only way Leo, that knife she was attacked with, had poison in it. Because she's still slightly human, it's affecting her… we have to do this Leo, for her sake… and for yours" The King says.

Sighing, and touching the side of Lucy's face with the back of my hand, I nod. "Let's do this…"

Placing my two hands on Lucy's body, one on her heart, and one of her head, and the Spirit King's hands on both of her arms, we start to chant.

Gather the stars far and wide,

Accept this body and soul,

Turn her into a Spirit so she may always help those in need.

Lucy, the Gate of Fairy Tail, and the Savior Key, shall use the magic of the Heavenly Skies, to become the next Princess and Spirit of the Celestial World.

Arise, great and powerful beings of the Celestial Realm, transfer your magic to her,

With your Heavenly Shine,

**Star Burst!**

Both of our hands start to glow, and so does Lucy's body. The light coming from both my hands, and the Spirit King's, overwhelm the light in the room, causing them all to be shunned in their brightness.

"Come on, Leo, just a little bit more!" the King calls out over the wind that picked up in the room, causing there to be a giant wall of wind surrounding us.

The only thing I could think about right now is how much pain Lucy is feeling… dammit, why wasn't I there with her?! This is my fault…

The light, suddenly dying down, reveals a fully healed Lucy. The King and I, sighing in relief, look down at her. The Spirit King, looking up at me, smiles a bit.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I do…" I mumble taking a hold of one of her hands.

"I've been watching, you know, Lucy… she's one hell of a mage…"

Shocked as to what the Spirit King just said, he chuckles. "I'm in my human form, I act differently…"

Nodding my head in understanding, I look back at Lucy, who seems peaceful. Smiling subconsciously, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to keep an eye on her, and whenever she goes to the human world, to Earthland, be with her… you have some competition…" The Spirit King says.

Turning around for an explanation, he just winks at me and sticks his hands in his pant pockets.

Whistling as he walks away, he waves over his shoulders.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I turn to Lucy again.

Noticing a chair in the room, I pull it up beside the table, where I sit down and hold Lucy's hand. Kissing it, I rub it with my finger.

_I'm so pathetic; I can't even protect her…._

_No, you're not Loke, you're my prince, my valiant knight, so don't ever think you aren't useful… _a voice says in my head. It's so familiar.

Looking up to Lucy, I see that her eyes are still closed, but I can hear her faint breathing in the empty room.

_Lucy?_

_Loke… do you remember what you said to me when we were fighting Bixlow? You said 'I met Lucy, and I have regained my true powers as a Spirit. No... I met Lucy and got even stronger. I'm not like those dolls you manipulate! Love makes Spirits stronger!' When you met me, you got stronger, so why… why do you doubt yourself now?_

_Lucy… I –_

_No. Loke, no excuses…_

_Lucy, I just feel useless, I am never there to help you when you get hurt…_

_And that's your fault? _Lucy's tone seems somewhat amused.

Laughing, I look at Lucy.

"You're one hell of a girl… you know that right?" I say quietly.

_And you're one hell of a Spirit, and one hell of a boyfriend…_

My eyes widen in shock when Lucy says that… Boyfriend… did I hear her correctly…?

_That came out wrong… didn't it? _Lucy says awkwardly.

_No… no, it's okay… I just…. Uh…_

_I'm sorry, I just, spur of the moment. _

_I mean its fine… Do you want to?_

_What?_

_Lucy, do you want to be my girlfriend?_

_Uh, Loke, wow, I just… yeah…_

_What?_

_Yes, Loke, I'll be your girlfriend…_

A wide smile appears on my face… after all this time, after all the flirting, Lucy is mine…

Standing up and kissing her forehead, I sit back down in my chair, my hand still tightly wrapped around Lucy's.

_You know, now there's no way I'm letting you go… _I think to her.

_The feeling's mutual…_

Smiling, I relax a little in my chair, taking off my blazer and putting it over Lucy's body so she won't get cold.

I love you Lucy… I'll see you when you wake up.

And with that, my eyes shift closed, transporting me into a world of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Lucy's POV**

I can slowly feel my senses come back to me… touch, sounds, very limited sight…

Groaning, I try to sit up, but it fails completely. Looking down, I see Loke's head lying on my stomach. Smiling a little, I can hear him mumble in his sleep… he's so cute….

Lifting up a shaky hand, I can help notice but feel different… powerful even… what happened exactly?

My vision still blurry, I look around the room… it's plain, white, but very elegant.

"Ah, old friend, glad you're awake…" a voice says from the right of me…. The Spirit King…?

Shifting my head slightly, I see a somewhat blurry object. Blinking a few times, his image become clearer, but he's not what I know him to look like. The King, in his human form, I guess you would call it, has short brown hair that convers his eyebrows, and soft grey eyes. He's as tall as Loke, and looks somewhat the same, although, he isn't wearing a suit… The King, wearing jeans and a button down white shirt, smiles at me.

Not trusting my voice, I just stare at him. I hear him sigh and walk closer to my… bed? "I'm surprised you managed to recover this fast… you took a major blow from what looked like a poisoned knife. You've been out ever since… which was two days ago. Lucy, your idiot boyfriend here hasn't left your side since…"

My eyes widen, Loke stayed here for two whole days?!

"Lucy, you should know that Loke and I had to use Star Burst on you…" the King mumbles.

That's where my eyes pop out of my head. What?! It's a forbidden spell, well, one that hasn't been used in thousands upon thousands of years. Seeing my shocked and confused look, the King sighs. Snapping his fingers, a chair appears out of thin air and he sits down in it, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Lucy, even though you now are a full-fledged Spirit, you are now the Princess, and a whole bunch of things that I can't quite explain right now. Lucy, you do have to understand that Star Burst, even though it hasn't been used that much, can be a very dangerous spell. Now that it runs through your veins, you have the power to use it, in battle, and now that you are the Princess, creating Celestial Spirits…"

Confused, I raise my eyebrow at him. Taking the hint, he sighs. "Star Burst… even though it gave life to you as a Celestial Wizard and Spirit, you can also use it to heal people, make them Spirits, or create new ones, meaning you are the Celestial Spirit World Princess… but, that also means you can use it in battle, but a very limited amount of times, because if you use it too much, you could die Lucy, Spirit or not…"

Fear boils up inside of me… I could die… no, I – I can't leave my friends… my family… I can't leave Loke…. He can't know… Loke can't know. Looking at the Spirit King, I notice he catches my fear and shock, and sadness.

"You don't have to tell him right away… its best if he not knows, but that's my opinion. He'll spend all his free time trying to cure you…"

Nodding my head, I look down at Loke, who shifts on my stomach. A wave of sadness crashes over me… Loke…

"I'll let you be to think about this…" The King says standing up. Bowing to me, he smiles. "Princess…"

Before he walks out of the room, he kicks Loke's chair out from under him, causing Loke to wake up and crash to the floor. Laughing, the King walks out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

Inwardly sighing, I look over to Loke who's looking around frantically for the culprit. Once his eyes rest on my open ones, his face brightens and he rushes over to my side. "How long have you been awake?" he asks me.

_A couple minutes… I'm still recovering, I'm not sure if my voice works yet… _I say to him telepathically.

"Oh" he mumbles. But then his face brightens and he looks down at me with a huge smile. "So, _girlfriend_…" he says stressing the word 'girlfriend'.

Slightly laughing, I look at him. I reach my hand out, and see that it's slightly glowing… no, they can't use my help now.

Loke, looking at me, grabs onto my hand so he's glowing too. Smiling at me he says "We're in this together…"

Smiling back, he disappear with a puff of golden smoke and reappear in the guild surrounded by the Master, Gildarts, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, and Levy. Collapsing to my knees, I take in a shaky breath.

"Lucy!" everyone screams out.

All turning to Loke, they ask for an explanation. Loke reaches down and places his hands on my waist, pulling me up.

"When she was saving Gildarts and the others, one of the people stabbed her with a knife filled with a deadly poison… Lucy, not being a full Spirit yet, her body was attacked by the poison. She just woke up this morning." Loke explains.

"But that was six months ago!" Natsu exclaims.

"You forget that one day in the Spirit world is three months here…" Loke says simply holding onto my weight as I go in and out of consciousness.

**Natsu's POV**

God, I hope Lucy's going to be okay…

It's weird, but I feel my chest tighten when she's around Loke… I get their Spirits together and all, but it hurts when I see them together. Maybe I should get Wendy to check me out… she might know what's wrong…

I can see Lucy go in and out of consciousness. Shit, is she really that bad? Maybe we shouldn't have called her back to Earthland…

Sighing, I start to chant Lucy's Gate Closure, but I hear a weak voice say something.

"No, Natsu, I'm fine, what's wrong? How can I be of help to you?" Lucy says.

Everyone sharing nervous looks sighs. "Lucy, we need your help… desperately…" Levy finally says.

"Yeah Luce, you're the only one that can help us out…" I say running a hand through my hair.

"Lucy, there have been reports of death and destruction in nearby towns… The culprit, a very powerful mage, or so it seems, has been causing havoc throughout Fiore…" Erza says calmly.

"Can we get a description of what's happening?" Loke asks as Lucy leans on his chest, her eyes opening and closing slowly. Again, my chest tightens and I start to get really angry.

"There have been reports of a man dressed all in black followed by a group of five people all wearing cloaks… the man leaves a giant Dragon symbol when he defeats his latest victim…" Gildarts says standing up and walking over to the window.

If it was possible, Lucy's face pales even more, and her once closed eyes, bulge out of her head.

I can hear her mumble something incoherent, but once she's done, her body starts to glow a bright golden colour. All of us have to shield our eyes… what's going on?

Lucy, now no longer leaning her weight on Loke, stands to her full height, pain, determination, anger, and rage flow through her eyes. I can hear a low growl escape her lips.

"Where were they last?" Lucy booms.

I turn to Loke who has is eyes open in shock.

"Augustine… They were there last… we don't know where they're headed… but we think we should come with you" Mira says.

"Not necessary" Lucy sneers, and with a flashing golden light, she disappears, leaving Loke behind.

**Grey's POV**

Shit… why did she just leave like that, we could've helped her…

I'll admit, my heart hurt as soon as she appeared in the room… if we knew she was that bad, we wouldn't have called her. And no matter how much I hated to admit it, she had Loke… I knew he loved her; he's not that great and keeping to himself.

Even though I love her too, hell, even Natsu loves her, I know she'll be happy with Loke…

What the hell am I saying? She belongs to me… I probably love her hell of a lot more than these two idiots…

I've basically tried everything to get her out of my head… but she wouldn't leave. She's etched her way into my mind, and now I can't erase her.

I just have to figure out a way to tell her…

When she comes back that is. Why did she leave anyways? I could see a few emotions flash across her eyes, but why would she just leave?

Looking around to everyone, I can see all the confused looks on their faces, but not with Natsu and Loke...

Natsu looks like he's in pain, but also very confused and angry, as he clenches and unclenches his fist.

Loke just looks down right shocked. As his mouth continues to open and close like a fish.

Laughing, they both turn to me. "You both look utterly stupid…" I laugh at them.

"I look stupid! The hell with you droopy eyes" Natsu yells at me.

"Yes, you look stupid; the both of you do…" I say crossing my arms.

"Lucy doesn't think I'm stupid…" Loke says triumphantly.

"What?" Natsu and I seethe at him.

"Oh, yeah, whoops, forgot to tell you… we're in love" he says smugly.

"You're WHAT?!" Natsu and I yell at him.

"Don't tell me…" Mira says in shock behind me.

"We're. In. Love" Loke says again.

Getting into my Ice Make stance, and Natsu lighting his fist on fire, both narrow our eyes at the lion Spirit…

"Not if I have anything to do about it…" I say.

"You can't love Luce… I won't let you" Natsu growls.

"No. Way…" we hear Levy say.

"I love Lucy…" Loke says crossing his arms.

"You bastard" I yell. "Ice Make: Hammer!" I chant making a giant ice hammer smash into him and throw him outside of the guild. Jumping out after him, and Natsu following me, we both run up to him with our fists held high, aiming for his face.

Loke, both catching our hands, look at us in shock… "No way, you both love her too?"

"Icicle… The hell, you love her too?!" Natsu screams at me.

"Yes, I'm surprised you even figured out what you were feeling!" I yell back at him.

"You idiots" Loke yells lighting his fists.

All screaming, we run towards each other. We get a crowd of curious and shocked on lookers.

"Fire Dragon's: Roar!" Natsu yells as he aims the column of fire towards me and Loke.

"Ice Make: Shield" I chant causing a giant shield of ice to appear in front of me, making Natsu's fire turn into steam as it crashes into my shield.

Turning to Loke, I see that he completely dodged the column of fire and is now running towards Natsu. "Regulas Impact!" he yells.

Growling, I run to join the two idiot boys, only to be stopped by a loud golden explosion erupting from the middle of the battlefield, all blowing us away.

Shifting my head a little, I see a girl in a white dress and black boots stand above a man in black on the floor trying to inch away from her.

"I thought I killed you!" the man yells clearly pissed.

"I told you… I'd never die by someone like you…" Lucy sneers lighting her fist in a golden flame that whips through the air and crawls up her arm.

Everyone and I mean everyone turning to Loke for an explanation watch as fear crosses his face.

"Loke, what's going on?" Mira asks coming up to us.

"She – she mastered Celestial Flames… no one's ever been able to do it… I – I don't know how she learned about it…" Loke says still in shock.

Turning back to Lucy and the man, I see that the man gets up and tries to hit Lucy, who just catches his fist.

"I watched you die!" he sneered at her.

"I will not die because of someone like you!" Lucy boomed, causing everyone, even the master and Gildarts to cower in fear.

Flames surround her body, as she steps closer and closer to the man.

The man, just laughing, makes his body be surrounded by black magic. What is happening?

"Celestial Flames: Shield Brake!" Lucy chants as her flames start to attack the man's black shield.

The man shield shatters and he stares at Lucy wide eyed. Pointing his hand to Lucy, Lucy does the same, and as their magic glows in their hands, beams of light start to shoot at each other.

They're suddenly surrounded by a cloud of smoke. We can hear screaming coming from both people.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Loke and I scream out to her.

All looking at each other, we get up and run towards the cloud of smoke, only to be stopped by a cloaked person, who holds their hand out to us.

"No one hurts our master…" they say in an emotionless voice.

Almost immediately, a purple light surround us. And we disappear from the guild.

Looking around, we see that we're trapped in an extremely white room. Natsu and I run over to the walls and try to break it down.

I hear sighing behind me, and a body slowly crashing to the floor. Turning around, I see Loke cross legged and a hand on his chin.

"Loke, what the hell are you doing just sitting there? We have to break free and get to Lucy!" I yell at him.

"We're not going to get out of here by force… The person that just put us in here, they use Trapping Magic… the only weakness of it is that the person does absolutely nothing about it. So, sit down, and wait it out until we break free, or they run out of magic power…" Loke says sighing.

Staring at him for a while, I sit down next to him and cross my arms. Shortly after, Natsu joins us.

"So… we all love Lucy…" he says numbly.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"What are we going to do?" Loke asks running a hand through his orange hair.

"I – I think it's between you two…" I mumble.

"What?" they ask shocked.

"Yeah, I love Lucy, a lot… but, I can tell when to back off. She only sees me as her brother figure, someone to protect her… even though she may not need it, and I am perfectly happy with that. Even though my love for her is strong, I can tell your love for her is stronger…" I mumble running a hand through my hair.

"She loves you very much Grey… you mean a lot to her" Natsu says smiling at me.

"I agree with Natsu, Grey. The three of us… everyone one in the guild even, they all hold a special place in her heart…" Loke says.

Smiling, I nod to them slightly.

"What are you two going to do then…?" I ask curiously.

"Well… I'm too sure, any ideas Natsu?" Loke says.

"We should let Lucy choose. We have no right to try and persuade her. Yeah, it'll kill me if she chooses you, but, I'll get over it if it means she's happy. She's my best friend. I just want her to me happy" Natsu says.

Loke and I, staring at him in shock, wonder when the hell he got so mature…

"What? You idiots, I'm not that dense…!" he growls at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Loke's POV**

"What? You idiots, I'm not that dense…" Natsu growls at us.

Putting our hands up in defense, I let my posture sag a little. I wonder how Lucy's doing out there… and how I can win her over. Wait, what am I talking about? She's already my girlfriend, and besides we're supposed to be together forever, ruling the Celestial World when the Spirit King retires.

"So Loke do you have any ideas on how to win Lucy over?" Grey asks me.

"Oh, right, about that… Lucy's kind of actually my girlfriend… and Princess… so, I'm afraid you guys really didn't have a chance…" I say slowly.

"What?" Grey asks suddenly becoming serious and angry.

"When did this happen?" Natsu booms.

"Uh… right after we saved you from that dark guild…" I say nervously. Oh God, I don't want to die today…

"You've been together for six months?!" Natsu and Grey yell at me.

"No, we've been together for two day…" I mumble shuffling away from the fuming ice mage and Dragon Slayer.

"Loke, that's no fair! We've known her longer!" Natsu whines.

"You had your chance… I took mine… now, quit complaining…" I snarl at them.

Natsu and Grey are about to pounce on me, but the wall on the white room quickly shatter.

"Oh, thank God you guys are okay…" Lucy says breathlessly.

**Lucy's POV**

"There have been reports of a man dressed all in black followed by a group of five people all wearing cloaks… the man leaves a giant Dragon symbol when he defeats his latest victim…" Gildarts says standing up and walking over to the window.

No, not possible… he can't be active now… anything but him… Chanting a spell, I now no longer need Loke's support.

"Where were they last?" I boom.

"Augustine… They were there last… we don't know where they're headed… but we think we should come with you" Mira says.

"Not necessary" I sneer, and with a flashing golden light, I disappear, leaving Loke, and everyone else behind.

When I reappear, I reappear behind Zeref. Growling, I grab onto one of his shoulders making him spin around to face me.

"Y-you!" he stutters.

Giving him a sickly sweet look, I take his cloak and thrust it forward, making him fly past me and into a wall. Groaning, he tries to stand again, but I grab onto one of his arms and throw him over my head.

Grabbing onto him again, and disappearing with another flash of a golden light, we appear at the back of the guild, where everyone is out there waiting, for some reason. Ignoring them and turning to Zeref he yells, clearly pissed off. "I thought I killed you!"

"I told you… I'd never die by someone like you…" I sneer lighting my fist in a golden flame that whips through the air and crawls up my arm.

Zeref, making his fist be surrounded by a black fog, tries to punch me, but I quickly catch his hand.

"I watched you die!" he yells at me.

"I will not die because of someone like you!" I boom, probably causing everyone, even the master and Gildarts to cower in fear.

Flames surround my body, as I step closer and closer to Zeref.

Zeref just laughs as he makes a shield around himself. Shaking my head, unimpressed, I chant "Celestial Flames: Shield Brake!", and the flames surrounding my body attack Zeref's shield.

The shield shatters and Zeref just stares at me in disbelief. Pointing his hand to me, I do the same, and as our magic glows in our hands, light and dark beams of light start to shoot at each other.

We're suddenly surrounded by smoke, and as I hold up the two of my hands making a triangle out of them, a bright, but small circle appears in the center of it. As I begin to chant, both of my hands fully turn gold.

I release upon to you the judgement of the stars.

May they pity you and your cause, for they show no mercy in those who have wronged.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Celestial World,

Ask the stars to shine judgement down upon this unworthy soul.

**Star Judgement!**

Moving my hands to and other position, one with only to fingers held out to Zeref, I chant

Align the stars of the heavens and attack those who threaten this world

I offer my heart and soul to your glory.

May the stars from far and wide, hear my plea, as I defeat evil with your power.

**Star Burst!**

I hear Zeref's scream ripple throughout the air, but as he starts to fade away into nothing, he smiles at me, and nods his head. "Thank you…" I can hear him mumble.

Nodding my head at him, I turn to see that everyone is staring wide eyed at me, but I just shrug it off and focus on the hooded figure holding his hands up at the bodies of Natsu, Grey, and Loke.

"There's no way your holding my boyfriend hostage" I mumble.

Walking over to this person, I just punch them really hard in the face, and as they crumple to the floor, the once lying figures of the three boys, are now Grey and Natsu preparing to pounce on Loke.

"Oh, thank God you guys are okay" I say smiling at them.

Natsu and Grey in mid pounce, turn their heads to me.

"Lucy!" the three boys exclaim.

Loke, the first one to reach me, attacks me with a hug, and spins me around. Laughing at his behaviour, he sets me down and looks into my eyes.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

"Saved the world…" I shrug.

"That's my girl…" he mumbles.

"But…" I start again.

"But…?" Loke asks raising an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have possibly used two forbidden Celestial Wizard spells to defeat Zeref…" I say scratching the back of my neck.

"You what?! Lucy!" Loke exclaims shaking me back and forth as he grips my shoulders. "Don't you know what happens when you use those spells…? You die! We have to go talk to the King; we have to turn you in… I may be never able to see you again… he might strip you of your title as Princess… who will be my Princess Lucy!"

As I stare at him and his pure idiocy, I begin to laugh.

Turning to Fairy Tail, I bow as Loke and I start to fade away.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

It has come to my attention that Lucy is a bit OOC, and I would like to apologize. I do realize that I went a bit... overboard...

I would like you all to know that once I finish writing the way I would like the story to be, I will definitely review Lucy's role in the story.

That being said, I love and appreciate every single one of you. Without you reading and giving me support, I would have ditched this story, so from the bottom of my heart, I thank you... Yeah, I know, I'm being all cheesy, but whatever.

Thank you all again,

allysonntcerawrs 3


End file.
